


Offers

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, ex-boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's first boyfriend shows up in Atlantis and wants to rekindle their relationship (or at least have sex with him). Rodney reacts badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offers

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for McSheplets challenge #201: Blast from the Past

"And here he is. The man who'll turn Atlantis' send-off into a celebration to remember."

Oh fuck. John managed not to make a sound even as he swore that he'd stop skimming over Lorne's summaries of Stuff He Needed To Know and actually read Woolsey's complete emails in the future.

The celebrity chef that the SGC felt they needed for Atlantis' Goodbye Earth party was none other than the guy who'd seduced John on pretty much his first day in college only to dump him at the end of the semester for the next freshman. The first guy John had had sex with. The guy who'd shown John that relationships wouldn't be easy just because he was now outside of his father's reach and not under immediate pressure to be a good, heterosexual son.

Derek.

It had been twenty-five years, but those years had been kind to Derek, John had to admit with slight resentment. He still looked like the carefree, reckless incarnation of sex that he'd been in his twenties. John had to force himself not to shrink in his seat. Though he didn't think it was likely that Derek would remember him, so chances were he wouldn't hear any comments about how old he'd gotten.

Derek thanked Woolsey then went around the table to greet the senior staff. And yes, he was still an incurable flirt. He shamelessly gave Ronon a once-over. "I'm _very_ impressed with what other galaxies have to offer." Ronon's eyes narrowed, and he didn't take the hand Derek offered. Derek only smirked as if he loved a challenge.

"I'm pleased to meet you, madam," Derek said to Teyla, much more polite, but still with a hint of flirtation.

He went on to their new CMO and Lorne, who both took Derek's suggestive manner in stride. Then Derek winked at Woolsey as he went past him. He also went past John, which was a bit weird, moving on to Rodney.

Instead of flirtatious, Derek looked merely curious when he said, "Rodney."

"It's Dr McKay," Rodney corrected him.

"I see," Derek only said, but John would bet he had no intention of addressing Rodney as requested. Rodney seemed to have gotten the same impression and harrumphed.

Derek ignored him and went on to John. "It's so good to see you again," he said, proving John's assumption that he wouldn't remember him wrong. "I hope we'll find the time to _reacquaint_ ourselves." Then he looked John up and down and licked his lips.

John was speechless. Not because Derek remembered him or had practically outed John in front of everyone, but because he honestly seemed to think that John would go back to fucking him as if nothing had happened.

"Mr Woolsey assured me I have the full co-operation of the senior staff and full access to Atlantis. Maybe you'd like to show me around?" Derek asked, his lips parting and his gaze dipping to John's lips.

"I'm actually pretty busy," John said. "I'm sure Mr. Woolsey would love to show you around. And if not, I could ask Lorne."

"Too bad," Derek said. "I'll see you around."

"You wish," John muttered under his breath. "I guess we're done here?" he asked Woolsey aloud.

"Ehm, yes," Woolsey said. "Mr. Walker will be in touch with you as he prepares for the festivities."

John didn't wait to hear more and made a run for it.

He heard footsteps behind him in the otherwise deserted hall but ignored them until he heard Rodney say, "John, wait!"

John sighed and stopped. He turned around and was faced with Rodney's big blue eyes looking at him uncertainly. He could see all the questions in Rodney's eyes. John really didn't want to talk about it, but he knew that Rodney's imagination would be worse than the truth, not to mention that he wouldn't put it past Derek to tell a version of their history that had nothing to do with John's reality.

"Yes, I knew him," John said flatly. "He was my boyfriend—if you want to call it that—when I was a college freshman. At the end of the semester he kicked me to the curb for the next bit of freshman. Not that he didn't fuck others while we were together. And yes, I was naive. I was nineteen and happy to be free from my father and his very detailed plans of what my life was going to be like. Turns out freedom alone doesn't make for a happy life."

"I...I'm sorry," Rodney said, lifting his hand as if he wanted to squeeze John's arm in support. His blue eyes looked full of understanding and worry, and John took a step back. He didn't need Rodney's pity! It wasn't as if Derek had scarred him for life.

"I'm fine," John said annoyed. "He didn't break my heart or anything. It wasn't a pleasant experience, but I learned a lot from it." Apart from painful life lessons about trust and honesty, he'd also learned useful things like deep throating, which was definitely something he didn't regret. It really wasn't all bad, though John had no intention of telling Rodney that. "I'm fine," he repeated. Anything to make that look in Rodney's eyes go away.

"O-kay," Rodney said doubtfully.

"I have reports I need to go through. Preparing for departure and all that. You probably have much to do too," John reminded him.

"Right, yes," Rodney said. He still didn't move, so John gave him a decisive nod and started walking, glad when Rodney went the other way.

~~  
~~

Rodney sat down at the desk in his private lab, thinking about John's revelations. He tried to imagine a young John struggling with his father's expectations. He remembered how John had butted heads with Sumner or others in authority. And at the same time, he'd been so happy to be promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, correcting Rodney every single time he'd called him Major out of habit.

Then there was John's incessant flirting but the inability or unwillingness to enter anything that could be considered a relationship during all the time they'd known each other. But he had, back when he was young, with this Derek, who was like a walking cliché of a sex-crazed celebrity.

Rodney wanted to gag at the thought that this guy of all people had actually had his hands on Sheppard. It didn't bear thinking what else he had on or in Sheppard. Rodney shuddered. He didn't want to know what it said about John that he'd been with a guy like Derek, but as he'd admitted himself, he'd been young and stupid.

And previously under his father's thumb. Maybe being with Derek had been the start of that Sheppard rebellion against authority. Or maybe he'd finally wanted to be with a guy. John hadn't explicitly said so, but Rodney assumed that Patrick Sheppard's plans for his son included a wife. It must have been horrible to have a boyfriend for the first time only for him to turn out to be an irredeemable asshole and cheater.

Sure, John had said he hadn't broken his heart, but he certainly still reacted to Derek. Though thankfully that reaction was bad. The thought of a guy like Derek waltzing in and taking John to bed as if he had every right in the world sickened Rodney.

He didn't want John to be used like that. And it would be even worse if he wasn't just used, if Derek wanted more. Not that Rodney believed he'd changed one bit since he'd screwed Sheppard over in college. The way he'd acted he'd fuck every single one of the senior staff except maybe Teyla—and Rodney himself, which was another thing that grated. Not that Rodney wanted the attention of that low-life!

He was disturbed by the opening of the door. "A little eastern European guy with glasses told me I'd find you here," Derek said, smiling. "Hello, Rodney, it was, right?" he asked, grabbing a chair and sitting down backward on it, crossing his arms on the back of the chair. Trying to look even more casual than John it seemed.

"No, you can't come in. I'm busy," Rodney said, turning to his desk.

"With your turned off computer?" Derek asked, glancing at the black screens.

"Why are you here and not trying to—" Rodney cut himself off.

"Ah, that's where you come in," Derek said. "It seems John is not as receptive to the idea of rekindling our relationship as I'd hoped."

"And you're surprised by that? You must be even more stupid than you look," Rodney said.

"I see he told you about our relationship," Derek said, sounding pleased rather than alarmed. "I've been informed you spend a lot of time with John."

"Yes, I do, and I can tell you that you have no chance whatsoever to do...anything with John."

"Are you sleeping with him?" Derek asked, looking curious.

"What?!" Rodney asked. "I...it's absolutely none of your business." He lifted his chin and crossed his arms.

"That's a no, then," Derek concluded. "Which quite frankly strikes as me rather stupid, but what do I know?" He gave Rodney a fake innocent smile. "So is there anyone else? John looks like he could use a good thorough fucking or ten, but I just want to make sure I'm not missing some context here that I should be aware of."

Rodney's mouth opened but he had no words. Finally he got up so fast that his chair tumbled over. "Out! You have no chance with John even if you were the last person on Earth. Now get out of my sight before I have you shot or try one of the failed Ancient experiments on you."

"Ooh, touchy," Derek said, but got up. "And I think you're wrong. Sure, John might still be a bit mad about how things went down back then. But that's ancient history. He's still attracted to me. And I'm just offering a good time that he looks to be in desperate need of. Believe me, you have no idea what I can do with my tongue."

Rodney grabbed a wrench from his desk and lifted it threateningly.

"I'll be going then," Derek quickly said. At the door, he added, "Thanks for the little chat. Really, I just want to do John a favor."

The wrench hit the closing door.

~~

Rodney took several deep breaths. The nerve of that man. He'd never in his life met anyone so full of himself. That he honestly seemed to believe he had a chance with John—and was doing him a favor! As if John needed someone screwing him over again.

Though Derek seemed to want to leave it at screwing this time. As if John couldn't get sex if he wanted it. Presumably. And even if he _was_ desperate, which Rodney had absolutely no reason to believe, he certainly wasn't desperate enough to take Derek up on his offer. No matter how good he was with his tongue. Rodney shuddered.

He still couldn't get over how bold Derek was.

Rodney shook his head. He should get to work. He really did have a lot to do, and the thought of what Derek might try to get what he wanted sent his pulse racing. He'd love to see the man's face when John laughed in his face. Though John would probably be too nice to do such a thing. But he'd certainly turn him down. And if Derek ignored and tried again...

Panic rose in Rodney at the thought of Derek wearing John down. What if he just went on and on until John had enough and thought giving in was the least painful way to deal with it? It wasn't as if Rodney had never done that with John and succeeded. Plus it was sex—apparently even great sex.

No, surely John wouldn't go there after what happened in the past. Except that was over twenty years ago and now Derek just wanted to fuck.

Rodney took another deep breath, then got up to warn John.

~~

"Thank god he didn't get to you yet," Rodney said when he found John in his office alone.

"He?" John asked.

"Your _ex_ ," Rodney said.

John straightened. "We were hardly together for— Wait. Did he talk to you? What did he want?"

"To know the best way to get in your pants!" Rodney said. "You wouldn't believe the gall of that man. He thinks you're still attracted to him and that he'd be doing you a favor. As if you're desperate to get laid."

John got a dark look but didn't say anything.

"Which you're not," Rodney prompted. He couldn't bear it if Derek was right.

"Certainly not desperate enough to fuck him," John said.

"Plus he looks like an arrogant, pompous ass, with his gelled dirty-blonde just-went-surfing look and insolent grin," Rodney added.

"And surfer body," John added thoughtfully.

"What?! Please tell me you're not even considering this," Rodney begged.

"I'm...not," John said.

"You hesitated!" Rodney accused him. "Why did you hesitate?"

"Look, it's not like I don't know what he wants. He can't do to me what he did in college," John said.

"Of course, he can't. Because you're _not_ sleeping with him again!" Rodney said.

"Exactly," John said, but didn't meet Rodney's eyes.

"Why would you even consider this?" Rodney asked. He couldn't believe this.

"I'm not," John said, but Rodney didn't believe him.

"Tell me you're not still attracted to him," Rodney said.

"You have to admit he's in _very_ good shape for someone who has a few years on us," John said.

"You _are_ still attracted to him," Rodney concluded unbelievingly.

"Not to _him_ ," John said. "He's despicable. But as far as looks go..."

"So if a guy is pretty enough, you don't care what he's like?" Rodney asked.

John's eyes narrowed. "Why do you even care? I'm not going to run off with him. We'll be back in Pegasus soon where it'll not be as easy to just pick someone up for the night. Maybe I just want to take the opportunity while I can."

"With _him_? If you're so desperate to get laid, you can do it with someone else. Come to _me_!" Rodney said. He wasn't sure what made him say that other than the irrational fear of John having sex with Derek.

John blinked. "You're straight."

"No, I'm not," Rodney said.

"You told me about the girl you kissed that got you mono, the girl you stalked in college, and all the rest of them. I think I would remember a guy among them," John said.

"I didn't tell you about _all_ of them," Rodney said defiantly. "There've been guys in college and later. There might have been more women, but the ratio of women willing to sleep with a man is disproportional to that of men willing to sleep with men. Not to mention that I started working for an organization that institutionalized homophobia up until a few months ago. As you know all too well."

John only stared at him.

"If you're tempted to give in to Derek just because it's been too long, you don't have to," Rodney reiterated with as much dignity as he could muster. "I'd be happy to offer you...sexual relief. Unless he's just so good that you can't resist his offer. In which case I hope to never hear about it."

John still didn't say anything.

"I'll let myself out. You know where to find me in case..." Rodney turned and left.

~~  
~~

John was still stunned long after Rodney had left. He didn't want to sleep with Derek, but he also didn't want to lie to Rodney and pretend that there was no way it was going to happen.

After he'd told Rodney about his experience with Derek, John had recalled that time and overall it wasn't worth getting upset about. John would have run into someone like Derek sooner or later. And the sex had been great. Not so great that he'd jump into bed with Derek just because he asked, but after a bit of begging John would have considered it.

Would have. Because now it wasn't a matter of choosing between Derek and making a trip into the city and trying to pick up a one-night-stand with uncertain results. Unlike Rodney seemed to think, it wasn't as if he could just walk into a gay bar and have everyone clamor to fuck him. And even if he did find someone, there was no guarantee that it would be better than just jerking off. He'd had his share of regrets since they were back on Earth.

Which had made a sure thing with Derek seem tempting. Either it would have been as good as he remembered or it would have been worse, in which case John could have been even happier that that chapter in his life had only lasted for such a short time. And it would have felt good to tell Derek that it wasn't that great. It would have been a win-win proposition.

But now there was Rodney's...offer.

John had no idea if he was serious. He didn't think that Rodney had purposely lied, but he seemed to be so appalled by the idea that John might sleep with Derek that _anything_ would be preferable to that.

John didn't know what to make of that and the fact that he was bisexual. The way he'd gone on and on about the various women he'd been attracted to, John had believed he simply had no censor when it came to his private life, but it seemed Rodney could keep a secret when he wanted to.

So Rodney wasn't just generally willing to have sex with guys, but apparently also willing to have sex with John in particular. Of course being willing to do something wasn't the same as _wanting_ to do it, but since all of this came out of the blue there was no way to tell which it was. Maybe Rodney was only so upset by the idea of John sleeping with Derek because he now felt he had a chance with John.

The whole thing was a confusing mess. And it didn't help that John felt a part of him nudging him on to go to Rodney and grab his own chance. It wasn't as if he'd been pining away for Rodney in the last years. But Rodney was his best friend, and John would be lying if he said he'd never considered the possibility of it becoming more. Since he'd had no reason to think it was possible he'd rigorously squashed those thoughts, but now...

John sighed. Sleeping with Derek would have been simple in comparison. He had nothing to lose with him. With Rodney, however, he could lose the best friendship he'd ever had—or gain something he'd almost given up on.

There was no way he was going to make a decision on that now, and he wouldn't be able to concentrate on work either, so John decided to see if Ronon or Teyla were up to some training.

~~

John smiled when he found both Teyla and Ronon in the gym, sparring. The smile slipped from his face when he saw Derek watching them with interest. He tried to turn back, but Derek spotted him.

"John!" he called. "Do you want to join them? I'm sure it would be a sight to behold." He looked from Ronon to John.

John rolled his eyes. "Why don't _you_ join them? I'm sure Ronon could teach you a thing or two."

"I'm sure he could, but in this particular exercise I'm a bit out of his league," Derek said, looking wistfully down Ronon's body and ignoring Ronon crackling his knuckles.

John shook his head. "I'll leave you to watching then," he said, turning to leave.

He made it out the door, but not without someone following. "How about _we_ do some private exercising?" Derek asked, catching up to him. "We were good together. You can't have forgotten."

"I haven't," John admitted, making Derek grin smugly. "But I have a better offer now," John said. " _Much better_ ," he added pointedly.

Instead of being disappointed or even annoyed, Derek raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked doubtfully.

"Really," John said.

Derek looked at John for a moment. "Who? McKay?" John neither confirmed nor denied, but it seemed to be enough for Derek. "Well, that didn't take long."

John wasn't sure what he meant, but he wasn't about to ask.

"You really think McKay's offer is better than mine?" Derek asked.

"Absolutely certain," John said. No matter how doubtful he was of the motivation behind Rodney's offer, he at least knew that Rodney cared about John.

"Because you're friends?" Derek asked. "How long have you been friends, John? In all this time he's never shown an interest in you, and suddenly he oh so selflessly offers to warm your bed. Doesn't it make you wonder why? I hear he's recently been dumped by his girlfriend."

"Are you trying to warn me I'll just be the rebound? Do you honestly think I believe you care?" John asked, half-heartedly suppressing a laugh.

"I don't want to see you hurt unnecessarily. And yes, maybe it's not entirely unselfish of me, but I never lied to you, John. I never promised you we'd be 'together forever'. I didn't tell you you're the only one in the world for me," Derek said seriously.

He wasn't wrong. He'd never said those things, but at the same time he hadn't told the truth either. And he'd been careful enough that John hadn't found out about the other guys Derek had fucked until after they'd split up. Why would he have taken care to hide that from John if he thought he was being honest with him. "Yes, you're a paragon of truth," John said deadpan.

"I never said I was," Derek said. "But I'm not lying to you now. I'm offering you a good time, no strings attached. You _know_ you'll enjoy yourself and that you'll never see me again—or at least not for a long time. _And_ you know you won't care because you don't give a damn about me. Can McKay really offer you the same?"

"No," John said, shaking his head. "He's definitely not offering the same."

"Are you in love with him?" Derek asked, looking at John speculatively.

John didn't say anything. Even if he knew the answer to that, it was none of Derek's business.

"So you think you have a chance now. How romantic," Derek said, amused. "I know you won't believe me, but I really only mean well. Don't think just because McKay's your friend he wants into your pants for any other reason than everyone else: because you're incredibly fuckable and because we think we can. When he had the chance, he didn't pick you; he picked some young and pretty...doctor I think she was? What do you think he'll do when another young and pretty woman with questionable taste comes along willing to take him? Do you think he'll turn her down for you? Do you think he's in love with you? Or could it be that he wants exactly what I want, but isn't quite as upfront about it?"

"I never said he offered me more," John said.

"Ah," Derek said, pleasantly surprised. "Then what makes his offer better? Do you think he's better in bed? Because I find that hard to believe. You remember what I can do to you, don't you?" he asked, coming closer.

"Oh, yes," John said, not moving out of the way. "I learned a lot from you." He let his gaze wander over Derek's body, which was as fit as he remembered it. "But the most important lesson I learned is that I have no interest in what you have to offer."

There was the slightest flicker of disappointment on Derek's face, but it was enough to fill John with satisfaction even when Derek schooled his features into indifference and superiority.

"Let me know when you want to discuss desserts," John said, leaving Derek behind.

~~  
~~

Rodney turned when the door opened.

"You," he said, mouth curving downward when he recognized Derek. "Don't you have a party to prepare? Or did you actually want to discuss food this time? I'm deathly allergic to citrus as I'm sure you've read in a memo."

"Oh, that was _you_ ," Derek said.

Rodney's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Derek said. "It seems you have a talent for being difficult."

"And you have a talent for being where you're not wanted," Rodney said. "Leave unless you want me to call some guards to have you removed."

"Why so hostile, Rodney? We have a mutual friend after all. I hear you _selflessly_ offered your body to him in my stead," Derek said.

"Sheppard told you—" Rodney stopped himself then smiled. "If he told you, I can only assume it was when he turned you down."

"You can assume whatever you want," Derek said dismissively. "John implied that what you offered him is essentially the same I offered. Except that with me he'd get someone with vast experience, exceptional talent, and...well, better equipment." He looked down Rodney's body, making a face of distaste.

Rodney's hands clenched into fists. "You..." he began, his rage so overwhelming it was hard to find words. "You can offer him _nothing_. You are scum. You're worse than scum. You're a selfish, arrogant... I can't find the words for how _low_ you are because it would be an insult to anyone I've called that before!"

Derek took a step back, eyes widening. "I'm just honest. I'm not sure I can say the same of you. What do you really want from John?"

"Of all the people in the known universe, you're the _last_ I'd tell how I feel about John."

"That's not an answer to my question and makes me inclined to believe that you're just like me but a lot more defensive about it. At least John knows exactly what he gets with me," Derek said.

"He'll get nothing with you because he doesn't want _anything_ from you," Rodney said. "Go offer yourself to someone else who's desperate. John doesn't need you. And even if he did, you're not fit to lick his boots, let alone anything else of his."

Derek snorted. "God, you're in love with him? That's heartwarming if a little pathetic. You've known him for how many years? And you never said anything?"

"Shut up and leave!" Rodney shouted. He didn't want this low-life analyzing his feelings, especially because he might have a point.

"Why did you even date that doctor? Wait, don't tell me you didn't realize you love him until now. You thought John was straight?!" Derek said, almost laughing.

Rodney took a deep breath and tapped his earpiece. "Ronon?"

That finally made Derek stop. "I'll leave you to it then. I have much work to do." He turned and left.

Rodney told Ronon it was nothing and sighed in relief.

~~

Rodney wished he could ignore Derek's words and continue working. _Pathetic_. That man knew nothing about him. He shouldn't be able to get to Rodney at all, but the truth was he did.

How dare he suggest that Rodney wanted the same from John? Though Rodney wasn't entirely more comfortable with Derek's final conclusion. That he'd loved John all along and never realized it.

_Pathetic_

Rodney shook his head. It wasn't pathetic. It was...disappointing maybe. Showing a certain lack of being in touch with his inner self. But how was he to know that John wasn't straight?! It wasn't as if Rodney hadn't seen that John was attractive. And the friendship they'd formed had shown Rodney a long time that he cared about John—a lot. So what if he hadn't been able to put it all together.

At least he had genuine feelings for others unlike Derek, who seemed like the one and only love of his life was himself.

Rodney swallowed. Was he really in love with John? Thinking about John in that way seemed so new and at the same time familiar. It also was a bit alarming because it suddenly made Rodney think about the future. What he'd offered to John had been "sexual relief", but that wasn't what he wanted.

Not that John had even accepted that much. It occurred to Rodney that just because John wasn't straight and had—hopefully—turned down Derek didn't mean he was attracted to Rodney.

Oh god. What if John was at this very moment trying to find a gentle way to let Rodney down?

Rodney could feel his pulse picking up. Where was a life-or-death crisis when you needed it? He wasn't sure he could concentrate enough on work to let it distract him. Maybe he should just go to John and get it out of the way? If he was to be humiliated, getting it over with would be preferable to dragging it out. Maybe he could even undo his offer...in a neutral way. Make it about their history as friends and not about any lack of attraction. That could work.

Before he could lose his nerve Rodney got up to find John.

~~  
~~

The satisfaction of turning down Derek didn't last long. Derek had been right. John just didn't care enough about him for it to mean anything. Rodney on the other hand...

John refused to believe that Rodney's offer had only been about getting a chance to fuck John. He knew Rodney too well for that. If he'd wanted just that, he'd suggested it long ago. And Rodney had been far too distressed about the idea of John giving in to Derek for it to be just about fucking John.

Of course Rodney tended to have a short fuse when it came to John having sex with other people or even the hint of that. John had never been sure what to make of that and had mostly chalked it up to Rodney being jealous of the sexual attention John was getting. But Rodney's reaction to Derek's offer was certainly not about that.

The thing was, John had no clear idea what else it would be.

For all that Derek liked to stretch the truth to advance his own purposes, he'd made a few good points about Rodney. Rodney _had_ chosen Keller and Katie Brown before her. He'd never shown sexual interest in John before this offer. Could it really be that Rodney simply had assumed John was straight and hadn't suggested a casual arrangement before because of that?

Was it just that Derek's offer had also heralded John coming out to Rodney, so that Rodney saw a chance and hated the idea of Derek beating him to it?

John's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened without knocking and Rodney came in. "Ah, you're here. That's good. I wanted to, uh, talk to you."

Rodney had a nervous energy about him that made John nervous too. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah...no?" Rodney asked. "It's about the...offer I made. I mean I was.... Well, I didn't want you to feel as if you _had_ to do this with... _him_ , just because you didn't have any other opportunity," Rodney said, walking up and down. "But obviously you can turn him down for any amount of reasons and still not... I mean just because you turned him down—you did turn him down, didn't you?"

"Yes," John said quickly. "Breathe," he added.

"Right," Rodney said, taking a deep breath. "You don't have to sleep with me, of course. I mean, obviously. What I'm trying to say is that there's no need to discuss this."

"If I don't want to take you up on your offer," John said for clarification.

"Exactly," Rodney said.

John hesitated for a second but then trusted his instincts and asked, "What if I do?"

Rodney's mouth opened but nothing came out. Then he began, "You...want to... What? I mean, I guess what I offered was sexual relief. Is that what you want?"

And god, he looked so miserable at the thought that John had to get up to stand in front of Rodney. "No," he said, shaking his head. Rodney looked confused, so John took cupped his face. "I had kind of hoped that you might be willing to offer more than that."

"More?" Rodney asked.

John nodded. Then he leaned in to kiss Rodney.

Rodney froze, then melted into the kiss. "Oh, thank god," he mumbled between kisses. "I swear I don't just want to use you like that scumbag. And maybe I was blind, but that doesn't make me pathetic."

John pulled back frowning. "He called you pathetic?"

"Well, the fact that I didn't realize I love you until now," Rodney said.

"Love me?" John asked, smiling.

"Well," Rodney said, flushing. "You know that I care about you and..."

"Me too, Rodney. Me too," John said leaning in for another kiss.

He'd gladly take whatever Rodney had to offer—and offer the same in return.


End file.
